Electrochromism generally refers to a reversible change in optical properties of a material upon application of a potential. In particular, electrochromic materials exhibit a reversible color change due to an electrochemical reduction-oxidation (redox) reaction caused by application of an electric field.
Electrochromic materials are useful for a variety of applications, including photovoltaic devices, field effect transistors, organic light emitting diodes, general printed electronics, anti-glare window and display systems, etc. For applications involving smart window technology, the electrochromic materials need to be integrated with a glass substrate (e.g., a glass window) to become serviceable.
There is a thus a need to develop new and/or improved structures integrating electrochromic materials with desired substrates (e.g., glass). Likewise, there is also a need to develop new and/or improved methods of integrating electrochromic materials with a desired substrate that involve cost effective, efficient, and reproducible processes.